


클린트 바튼의 무진장 비밀스런 저격수 모임

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Drinking, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Protective Steve Rogers, References to PTSD, Steve Feels, Therapy, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, sniper bros, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 클린트 바튼의 무진장 비밀스런 저격수 모임(가입 요망 시 초대장과 정신과 진료서 지참 필수)스티브가 버키를 타워로 데리고 온 날 클린트는 이렇게 생각했다.'토니 스타크가 재생가능 에너지를 믿지 않는 사업가들에게 엿을 날릴 목적으로 만든 그의 크고 아름다운 그것이 어쩌다가 슈퍼히어로 재활센터가 되어버렸을까?'
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 1-1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clint Barton's Super Secret Snipers' Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889561) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> sara_holmes님의 Clint Barton's Super Secret Snipers' Club 번역입니다  
> This is a translation of sara_holmes' [Clint Barton's Super Secret Snipers' Club].

스티브가 버키를 타워로 데리고 온 날 클린트는 이렇게 생각했다.

'토니 스타크가 재생가능 에너지를 믿지 않는 사업가들에게 엿을 날릴 목적으로 만든 크고 아름다운 그것이 어쩌다가 슈퍼히어로 재활센터가 된거지?'

뉴욕 사건이 일어난지 이제 겨우 일년 밖에 안됐는데도 토니의 타워는 여러므로 문제가 많은 떠돌이들이 하나 둘씩 방을 잡기 시작했었다.

클린트와 버키의 첫 만남은 다음과 같았다.

클린트는 공동 부엌의 아일랜드에 자리를 잡고는 방 건너편에 세워둔 빈 쥬스병에 땅콩을 던져 넣고 있었다. 엘리베이터가 열리는 소리에 클린트가 고개를 들자 녹초가 된 스티브가 왠 검은 머리의 남자를 방 안으로 잡아끄는 모습이 보였다. 낯선이의 등장에 클린트의 본능이 그에게 서둘러 활을 잡으라고 외치기 시작했다. 그도 그럴게 남자는 누가봐도 문제아 같은 분위기를 온몸으로 풍기고 있었다. 얼굴을 덮을만큼 길게 자란 검은 머리는 빗질이 시급해보였고, 그 사이로 언뜻 비치는 눈동자는 머릿 속의 알람을 있는대로 울리기 충분했다. 다크 써클이 짙게 졌음에도 신기할정도로 뚜렷한 눈이 주변을 훑고 있었고, 온몽이 마치 금방이라도 튀어오를 듯한 용수철처럼 긴장감이 가득한게, 클린트는 그가 자신의 의지로 여기에 온 것은 아니란걸 눈치 챘다.

"-라 하든 상관 없어. 혼자 내버려둬라니 농담이 좀 심하다?"

떫떠름한 목소리로 스티브는 그렇게 말하더니 고개를 들렸다. 그제서야 클린트를 발견한 그는 놀랐는지 마치 발작이라도 하듯 움찔하며 몸을 떨었다.

"허, 젠장...안녕, 클린트."

스티브가 인상을 쓰며 인사를 건넸다. 클린트가 아무런 말 없이 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보자 스티브는 포기했다는듯 어깨를 떨궜다.

"얜 버키. 버키, 저쪽은 클린트."

클린트는 어딘가 수상한 스티브의 말투와 몸짓을 찬찬히 뜯어보다 그가 데리고 온 남자로 시선을 옮겼다. 그리곤 그가 누구인지 그제서야 눈치 챘다.

남자의 얼굴이 낯익은 이유는 클린트가 그를 스티브의 침실 벽에 붙어 있는 사진과 쉴드의 보고서에 본적이 있기 때문이다. 그러고보니 스티브가 '버키'라는 이름을 어딘가 쓸쓸하게 언급하는 것도 간간히 들은 적이 있었다. 그렇지만 클린트에게는 '윈터 솔져'라는 이름이 더 익숙했다. 종종 두려움이나 분노가 담긴채 언급되던 그 이름은 쉴드 내에선 마치 괴담처럼 전해졌다. 클린트는 윈터 솔져를 처리 할려던 임무들이 어떻게 흘러갔는지 알고 있었고, 윈터 솔져가 버키 반즈로 돌아왔다는것도 알고 있었지만, 그렇다고 그가 아무런 언질도 없이 갑작스레 타워의 거실에 등장하리라곤 생각도 못했었다.

그도 그럴게 보고서에 따르면 현재 전 윈터 솔져는 쉴드의 구금소에 갇혀있었으며, 앞으로도 꽤나 긴 긴 시간을 그곳에서 보낼 것이라 적혀있었기 때문이다.

클린트는 우두커니 서 있는 두 사람을 쳐다보며 자신이 한 때 범세계적으로 이름을 날리던 암살자와 같은 방에 있다는 사실에 좀 더 위협감을 느껴야 하나, 어째야 하나 고민했다.

"네가 전직 빌런을 또 주워온 걸 토니는 알고?"

클린트의 말에 스티브는 버키에게서 눈을 떼고 그에게로 시선을 옮겼다.

"버키는 빌런이 아니었어. _너도_ 아니었고."

피곤하다는듯 말을 마친 스티브는 버키를 다시 잡아끌었다.

"가자,"

"젠장, 스티브, 그건 내 진짜 팔이야. 혈청 맞고 빼빼마른 꼬맹이 탈출한거 잊었어?"

스티브의 손아귀에서 벗어날려는듯 버키가 불평했다.

어딘가에서 몰래 베껴온듯한 익숙하면서도 낯선 음색, 그리고 성깔 있는 말투. 누가봐도 브루클린 억양이었다. 그 목소리에 버키 주위를 멤돌던 위험한 분위기가 조금 수그러들었다. 스티브를 노려보며 중얼거리는 모습을 보고 있자면 슈퍼빌런 보다는 1940년도에서 넘어온 청년 같았다. 그렇다고 만만해 보인다는 말은 아니다. 버키의 눈동자는 여전히 살짝 정신 나간 사람마냥 번뜩이고 있었고, 스티브가 부러 건드리지 않고 있는 반대쪽 팔의 존재를 클린트도 알고 있으니까.

버키의 말에 놀란듯 그의 팔을 잡고 있는 손을 내려다본 스티브는 서둘러 손을 놓았다.

"네가 그만 밍기적 거리고 얼른 움직이면 내가 안이러지."

클린트는 한 번 더 땅콩을 던졌고, 호를 그리며 날아간 견과류는 쥬스병 안에 떨어졌다.

"네가 전직 빌런을 또 주워온 걸 퓨리는 알고?"

그의 질문에 자비스가 대신 답하였다.

"캡틴 로저스, 퓨리 국장에게서 전화가 왔습니다. "빌어먹을 설명"을 하길 원하시더군요. 방금 복귀한 콜슨 요원과 로마노프 요원이 계단을 올라오고 있고, Sir 또한 캡틴이 돌아온걸 알고는 작업실에서 올라오고 계십니다."

"젠장."

스티브는 눈을 감은체 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"우리 때는 몰래 나다니기 쉬웠는데."

그의 말에 버키가 피식 거리며 덧붙였다.

"빼빼마른 꼬맹이였을 때가 더 나다니기 쉬웠던거겠지."

"얼른 움직여," 스티브가 버키를 계단 쪽으로 밀며 말했다. "딴 사람들 오기전에."

그 말에 클린트는 못 믿겠다는 표정으로 스티브를 쳐다봤다.

"스티브, 네가 전직 빌런을 또 주워왔다는걸 아는 사람이 있긴 한거지?"

"대체 저 새낀 누구야?"

버키가 그를 노려보며 말했지만 클린트가 미처 무어라 대답 하기 전에 스티브가 그의 옷깃을 잡아 당겼다. 계단을 향해 멀어져 가는 그 모습을 보고 있자니 클린트는 어딘가 안정감이 들었다. 캡틴 아메리카가 전 윈터솔져를 저렇게 쉽게 끌고 다닐 수 있다면 큰 문제는 없을 것이다.

"클린트 바튼. 만나서 반가워."

텅 빈 거실에서 혼자 중얼거린 클린트는 땅콩 던지기를 재개했다. 병 안에 떨어지는 땅콩을 멍하니 보며 클린트는 나머지 어벤져스들이 이 새로운 사건에 하나같이 정신이 나가기까지 시간이 얼마나 걸릴까 고민하기 시작했다. 그 다음은 스티브의 막나가는 성질머리를 신기해해야 할지 걱정해야 할지에 대해 생각했다. 짐작컨데 스티브는 자기 절친을 아무런 언질도 없이 쉴드 구금소에서 빼돌렸으며 옆에 두고 지켜보기 위해서 타워로 데려온듯 했다.

8개월하고도 반 전에도 똑같은 일이 있었다는 사실을 떠올린 클린트는 피식거렸다. 정말이지. 버키 반즈랑 클린트 바튼. 스티브 로저스는 글러먹은 놈들한테 뭔가 끌리는게 있는 모양이다.

"어딨어?"

엘리베이터가 열리자마자 큰 소리로 토니가 물었다.

"뻥이나 치는 망할 놈 어딨냐고? 휴대폰을 어떻게 쓰는지 모르겠다더니 난데없이 문자를 날린다는게, 뭐? '저녁 약속 못 지켜서 미안. 아 그리고 고장난 사이보고 절친을 쉴드에서 빼내서 집에 데려올려는데 괜찮지?' 슈퍼 솔져고 나발이고 내가 잡아 죽인-,"

"콜슨이랑 나타샤 올라 오고 있대."

클린트의 말에 토니는 여전히 욕을 중얼거리며 다시 엘리베이터로 향하였다.

클린트는 피곤한 웃음을 지으며 스티브 로저스가 못 놓는 글러먹은 놈들 목록에 토니 스타크를 더했다.

* * *

당연하게도 타워는 개판이었다.

클린트 방보다 한층 아래에 있는 자신의 방에 버키를 무사히 데려 놓은 스티브는 그에게 다가갈려는 모든 사람을 막아 세웠다. 어느 정도의 이성과 객관성을 요하는 캡틴 상태가 아닌, 스티브 로저스는 잔소리 듣기 싫다 상태였기에 그를 구경하는건 꽤나 재미있는 일이었다.

퓨리가 소리치고 있었고, 마리아 힐은 스티브를 노려보는 중간중간 소리치고 있었고, 나타샤는 다 큰 성인도 바지를 지리게 만들만한 눈빛으로 스티브를 노려보고 있었다. 토니는 스티브에게 뭐라 하다가도 퓨리에게 스티브한테 소리치지 말라며 소리치는걸 반복하고 있었다. 이 난장판 속에서 유일하게 제정신을 유지하고 있는 브루스랑 클린트는 멀찍이 떨어져, 소파에 앉은체 커피를 홀짝였다. 발언자의 얼굴도 제대로 안보이는 각도인데다가 아무리 보청기가 좋다고 해도 이렇게 많은 사람들이 한꺼번에 자기 할 말만 외쳐대는 상황이면 클린트는 누가 뭐라 하는건지 알아듣기 힘들었다.

차라리 알아듣기를 포기하고 보청기 전원을 꺼버리는게 더 나은 선택일 수도 있다는 생각이 들었다.

"안 보냅니다."

스티브가 고집스레 반복했다.

"윈터 솔져는 범죄자입니다. WSC는 그가 쉴드 아래 있길 요구하고 있어요."

마리아가 답답하다는듯이 설명했지만 스티브는 지지 않았다.

"그렇지만 버키 반즈는 아니죠. 당신들의 행동지침은 버키가 더 이상 윈터 솔져가 아니라는 사실을 무시하고 있잖습니까."

"왜냐면 둘이 같은 사람이니까!"

그 말에 토니가 못믿겠다는 듯이 외치니 스티브가 그를 노려보았다. 토니는 답답하다는듯 팔을 퍼덕였다. "뭐, 난 말도 못해?!"

"법적으로 둘은 다른 사람입니다."

마리아가 입술을 곱씹더니 무어라 대답했지만 클린트는 그가 뭐라 하는지 보지 못했고 스티브는 그를 무시했다.

"댁들 서류에 의하면 윈터 솔져는 레드 룸의 지배 하에 있는 암살자입니다. 버키는 지배에서 벗어났으니 그 빌어먹을 윈터 솔져가 아니라고요."

"정말이지 골때리게 하는구만."

퓨리는 미간을 짚으며 고개를 내저었다.

"바튼부터 해서 반즈까지 말이야. 내가 자네도 구금하길 원하는건가?"

"내 말이 맞다는걸 알텐데요."

스티브는 고집스레 말하며 팔짱을 꼈다.

"버키는 안 보냅니다."

"내 의견은 어떡하고? 여기가 내 타워인거 알고는 있지?"

" **시끄러.** "

토니의 물음에 스티브, 마리아, 퓨리가 동시에 소리쳤다. 그 기세에 눌려 토니는 기분이 상한듯 양손을 들어올렸다.

"세상에, 그래, 닥치고 있겠습니다요."

스티브는 한발짝도 물러서지 않았다. 퓨리와 마리아는 협박, 회유, 타협 등 여러가질 시도해봤지만 스티브는 굳건이 자신의 뜻을 주장했다. 거의 한 시간 동안이나 그 짓거리를 하고나서야 퓨리는 포기한 듯 했다. 토니는 스티브가 퓨리를 고집으로 이겼다는 점에서 기뻐해야할지, 아니면 스티브가 자신한테 일말의 언질도 없이 자기멋대로 일을 벌렸다는 점에서 짜증을 내야할지 고민하는것 같았다.

스티브에게서 매일 보고를 할것이며 버키를 24시간 감시 할것이다 라는 약속을 받아낸 퓨리와 마리아는 곧바로 쉴드로 돌아갔다. 나타샤도 쉴드로 돌아갔는데 자신의 불만을 표할려는듯 작별인사는 없었다. 브루스는 자신의 실험실로 돌아가버렸기 때문에 토니와 스티브가 역대급으로 무섭게 서로를 노려보는걸 클린트는 혼자서 구경해야 했다.

토니는 질렸다는 표정이었고 스티브는 할 말 있으면 해보라는 표정을 하고 있었다. 일 미터도 채 안되는 거리에 마주 보고 서로를 죽일듯이 노려보는게 금방이라도 다시 싸우기 시작할것 같았다.

"난 좋은 선택이었다고 생각해."

둘 사이의 갈등이 더 깊어지기 전에 막자는 심상으로 클린트가 말하자, 둘의 시선이 동시에 그에게로 꽂혔다. 토니는 말로 설명 할 수 없을 정도로 빡쳐 보였고 스티브는 고마워 하는 듯 했다.

"그러시겠지. 너도 감옥에 있어야 할 놈이니까."

으르렁 거리듯이 그렇게 내뱉은 토니는 쿵쿵 거리며 다시 작업실로 향하였다. 뼈 있는 말이었지만 클린트는 크게 신경쓰지 않았다. 토니는 화가 나면 생각 없이 말을 내뱉는 일이 종종 있었고, 클린트는 그가 스티브에게 험한 말을 하곤 나중에 후회하는걸 옆에서 보느니 그냥 자기가 쓴소리 듣고 말지 라는 생각이었다. 머릿 속이 복잡한듯 양손으로 뒷목을 잡은체 엘리베이터를 바라보던 스티브는 한숨을 쉬었다.

"고마워."

클린트는 그에게 대충 엄지손가락을 치켜세워줬다.

"오 캡틴, 마이 캡틴. 뭘 이런걸로."

"내가 진짜 잘 한걸까?"

"글쎄. 누가 알겠어?"

스티브는 한번 더 한숨을 내쉬었다. 토니가 돌아오지 않을걸 알면서도 그는 엘리베이터에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 그렇게 잠시 서있던 그는 마침내 힘이 풀린듯 손을 풀더니 계단으로 발을 옮겼는데 클린트는 어렴풋이 스티브가 무어라 중얼거리는 것을 들었다.

 _일단 나는 아니겠네._

* * *

그 날 밤 클린트는 윈터 솔져의 보고서들을 다시 읽었다.

당연하지만 썩 달가운 읽을 거리는 아니었다.

방 구석에 있는 작은 책상에 비딱하게 앉아 솔져의 활동 목록들을 훑던 그는 반즈가 팔뿐만 아니라 영혼도 같이 잃어버린건 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었다. 마른 세수를 하며 의자 등받이에 기댄 클린트는 반즈가 타워에 있다는 소식을 들었을 때의 나타샤의 표정을 떠올렸다. 불신과 분노. 다른 사람들은 놓칠만큼 순식간에 사라졌지만 클린트는 나타샤의 눈빛에서 불안감을 읽었다는 사실이 그가 나타샤를 얼마나 잘 아는지 보여준다고 생각했다. (물론 나타샤는 그와 동의 하지 않겠지만.)

세상에. 목록을 다시 한번 눈으로 훑자 뱃 속부터 불안감이 느껴져 올해 중 가장 따뜻한 임이에도 불구하고 소름이 돋는게 느껴졌다. 아마 나타샤는 윈터솔져가 자신을 해할거란 생각보다는 반즈와 함께 있던 동안 생겼던 상처들을 보살피기 위해 쉴드로 돌아갔겠지. 목록에 적힌 몇몇 일들은 그 놈을 쉴드에서 빼내오다니 스티브가 과연 제정신인 고민하게 만들기 충분했-

클린트는 보고서를 끄고는 필요 이상으로 힘있게 노트북을 닫았다. 만약 다른 사람이 그의 파일을 읽는다면, 아마 그도 어딘가에 갇혀있어야 된다고 생각했을 것이다.

* * *

"그래서 잘 지냈어요?"

클린트는 닥터 베켓이 상담사 치고는 썩 괜찮은 사람이라고 생각했다. 너무 성가시게 굴진 않으면서도 적당히 고집이 있었으며, 침착하면서도 아는체 하진 않았다. 전환자가 토니 스타크였다는 사실덕에 클린트는 그가 멍청하지 않다는걸 알 수 있었으며, 브루스 배너도 담당했다는 사실에 그가 제법 존경스러운 사람이라는 것도 알 수 있었다. 닥터 베켓은 곱슬기가 있는 부드러운 갈색 머리에 친절한 눈빛을 가지고 있었다.

그렇지만 클린트는 여전히 그를 싫어했으며 기회만 된다면 활로 그를 쏴버리고 싶었다. 물론 초보 요원들이 무서워한다는 이유 때문에 클린트는 쉴드의 부지내로 활을 들고 오는걸 금지 받았기 때문에 그런 일은 없을 테지만 말이다.

"동거인이 하나 늘었다고 들었는데 말이죠."

회색의 정장 치마를 정돈하며 다리를 꼰 닥터 베켓이 부드럽게 말했다. 목에 건 밝은 초록색 목걸이를 제외하곤 오늘 그의 옷차림새는 전부 무채색이었다. 서류함 근처의 바닥에 놓여진 핸드백 또한 목걸이와 같은 초록색이었다.

"그거 기밀 사항인 아닌가?"

클린트의 물음에 그는 대답 대신 어깨를 으쓱할 뿐이다.

"우리 둘 다 쉴드에서 일하잖아요. 걱정마요, 보안 레벨에 안맞는 정보는 알려 주지 않을 거니까."

클린트는 자신이 지을 수 있는 가장 매서운 표정으로 그를 노려봤지만 그는 클린트가 일단 반응을 보인다는 점이 뿌듯하다는 듯 웃어보였다. 클린트는 졌다는 듯 한 숨을 내뱉고는 의자에 늘어진체 가죽 등받이에 머리를 기대었다.

"스티브가 자기 사이보그 절친을 탈옥 시키곤 집으로 데려왔어요. 정말이지 글러먹은 놈들을 좋아한다니까요."

"그 '글러먹은 놈들'엔 당신도 포함인가요?"

클린트는 잠시 자신의 상황을 되새겼다. 여전히 현장 임무는 금지, 지루하게 이어지는 하루하루, 틈만 나면 찾아오는 악몽, 때때로 일어나는 공황 발작, 빌어먹을 삶에 질려서 침대도 벗어나지 못하는 몇몇 날들.

클린트는 고개를 똑바로 세우곤 활짝 웃어보였다.

"몰라서 묻는거예요? 내가 그 중 제일 글러먹은 놈인걸요."


	2. 1-2

버키는 퓨리가 타워에 들른 그 날부터 6일 동안이나 스티브의 방에 쳐박혔다. 뭐, 사실 클린트랑은 별 상관 없는 일이었다. 이번 일은 스티브와 토니뿐만 아니라 나타샤까지 얽혀있었기에 클린트는 되도록 이 일의 관해선 신경을 끄기로 마음먹었다.

버키가 드디어 방 밖으로 나온 건 토요일 저녁이었다. 식탁엔 피자랑 맥주가 정신없이 널려있었고 토니가 좋아하는 정신 나간 리얼리티 쇼의 소리가 티비에서 흘러나오는, 평소와 다름 없는 저녁이었음에도 부엌의 공기엔 어색함이 가득했다. 버키의 왼 팔에 빛이 반사 돼 반짝였다. 모두 일부러 아무 말 없이 조용히 피자를 먹고 있었기에 클린트는 일부러 아무 말이라도 내뱉고 싶었다. 버키는 주변의 분위기를 아는지 모르는지 자신의 팔 대신 자리한 기계를 능숙히 움직이며 피자를 집어 들었다. 부드럽게 움직이는 모습이 마치 기계가 아니라 그저 철 갑옷을 두른 뼈와 피와 살로 만들어진 평범한 신체가 아닐까 하는 생각이 들 정도였다.

스티브는 그 기계 팔을 싫어한다. 눈이 먼 사람이라도 그 정도는 알아챌 수 있을 것이다. 스티브는 그것을 만지지도, 그것에 대해 말하지도, 그것을 쳐다보지도 않았다.

토니는...(클린트가 짐작하기론) 그 기계 팔이 토니가 버키 반즈라는 존재 중에 유일하게 좋아하는 부분일 것이다.

버키가 흰 민소매 티를 입은 덕에 그의 팔이 더욱 부각 되었다. 부엌의 밝은 불빛 아래서 미친 듯이 번쩍거리는 쇳덩어리가 눈에 안 띌 수가 있나. 방에 틀어 박혀있는 동안 자기 관리에 힘 썼는지, 군인처럼 짧게 자른 머리에 깔끔한 옷차림이었지만 여전히 어딘가 뒷골목 깡패 같은 느낌이 남아있었다. 부루퉁한 표정을 짓고 있는 모습이 스티브가 그를 사람들 좀 만나라며 방에서 끌고 나온 게 여간 마음에 안 든다는 눈치였다. 클린트는 버키가 스티브의 바로 뒤에 자리잡는 걸 보며, 그가 의식적으로 그 자리를 고집하는 건지 의문이 생겼다.

스티브는 버키의 그런 습관을 눈치 못 챈 듯 했다. 부엌 카운터에 턱을 괴곤 앉아있는 스티브는 눈이 반 쯤 감긴 상태로 자신의 앞에 놓여진 피자를 잊은 듯 했다. 짐작컨데 스티브는 지금 당장이라도 골아 떨어질 만큼 피곤한 상태였고, 그만큼 피곤한 상태여서 토니한테 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었으며, 토니는 스티브의 무관심을 스티브 뿐만 아니라 주변에 있는 모든 사람들에게 빈정거리는 것으로 대응 하고 있었다. 얼마나 상황이 안 좋았으면 브루스마저 인내심이 다 닳은 듯 했다. (브루스는 평소 스티브 보다 토니 관련 참을성이 높은 사람이니 현상황이 얼마나 심각한지 알 수 있었다.)

클린트는 오븐 곁의 카운터에 기대 서서 맥주병을 입으로 옮겼다. 클린트가 알기론 그 오븐은 여탯까지 한 번도 사용은커녕 켜진 적도 없었다. 후드를 뒤집어 쓴 체 멀찍이 떨어져 있는 모습을 보곤 토니가 사회성은 어디다 팔아먹었냐고 빈정댔으나, 개떡 같은 하루를 보낸 클린트는 그의 말을 깔끔히 무시하기로 했다. 클린트도 스티브 만큼이나 피곤했다. 근 일주일 동안 제대로 자지 못했고, 잠자리가 안좋았던 덕에 오늘 아침은 제정신이 돌아올 때까지 한 시간 가량을 좁아터진 환기구 안에서 한 손에 활을 움켜지곤 불편하리 만큼 몸을 구긴 체 보냈다.

한 쪽 손은 후드티의 주머니에 쑤셔 넣은 체 구부정하게 선 클린트는 방 건너편의 버키를 찬찬히 바라보았다. 평소 그에게로 쏠릴 팀메이트들의 관심과 오지랖 (그리고 걱정)이 다른 사람으로 향해 있는 걸 고마워 하며 클린트는 맥주를 한 모금 더 마셨다.

자기를 쳐다보는 걸 눈치 챘는지 버키가 고개를 들었다. 클린트와 눈이 마주치자 버키는 언짢은듯, 금방이라도 으르렁 거릴 듯이 그를 한 번 쏘아 보고는 고개를 돌렸다. 클린트는 아랑곳 하지 않고 관찰을 계속 했다. 버키는 다른 쪽 발로 무게 중심을 옮기며 스티브의 뒤에 조금 더 붙어 섰다.

* * *

"얘기를 나눌 기분은 아닌가 봐요?"

22분의 침묵 끝에 베켓이 먼저 입을 열었다. 클린트는 목소리에서 느껴지는 차분함에 그의 인내심에 다시금 혀를 내둘렀다. 기껏 해봐야 10분도 못 버티고 뭐든 좋으니 말 좀 하라고 달달 볶을 줄 알았는데.

"기술명 버키예요. 걔는 입 다물고 가만히 있어도 귀찮게 구는 사람 하나 없길래 내가 해도 통할까 싶어서 따라 해봤어요."

그 말에 베켓은 클린트가 평소보다 성가실 때만 짓는 예의 그 표정을 하곤 그를 쳐다보았다. 얼마 전까지만 해도 클린트는 베켓의 유독 다앙한 표정들을 싫어했다. 여지껏 그가 만난 상담사들은 대체로 한 가지 표정 밖에 없었다. '말 드럽게 안듣는 환자가 걸렸네.'

그래도 요즘은 베켓의 리액션들이 썩 싫지 않았다.

"그를 담당하는 쉴드 상담사는 귀찮게 할걸요. 이래 봬도 우리들, 댁들 같은 사람들 대하는데 꽤 능숙하거든요."

"걔도 상담 받아요?"

그렇게 묻자마자 머릿속에 파스텔 톤의 편안한 방에서 가죽 의자에 앉은 체 속 깊은 얘기를 나누는 버키의 모습이 떠오른 클린트는 그 이질감에 웃기 시작했다.

"와, 미치겠네. 너무...멀쩡해 보이잖아요."

"나보고 맡아 달라고 하는 걸 거절했어요."

"예? 왜요?"

베켓은 어깨를 한 번 으쓱이고는 대답했다.

"당신을 담당 하고 있는 데다가, '정신 지배 당한 슈퍼 히어로' 동호회 회장을 맡고 싶지 않았거든요."

"왜요, 이력서에 쓰면 대박 칠 거 같은데."

"게다가 둘을 같은 취급하는 것도 아니라고 보거든요. 다른 상황인 만큼 다른 치료가 필요하다고 판단 한 거예요."

그의 말에 클린트는 수상쩍다는 표정으로 그를 노려봤다.

"걔가 어떤지 알고요? 아니, 선생네 입장에선 오히려 완전 똑같아 보일 텐데요. 뭐라 적혀있더라? '자신의 의지에 상관 없이 아군에게 공격적 행동을 행함'? '기본적인 믿음과 도덕에 반하는 사상을 받아들이도록 세뇌 됨'? 제가 기억이 가물가물한데 다시 말해 줄래요?"

베켓은 고개를 내저었다.

"허, 죽어도 서류는 안 읽을 거 같았는데 그건 또 그렇게 찾아서 읽었네요.

“읽었으니까 됐잖아요. 반즈 녀석 파일에도 똑같은 게 적혀 있다는 데 십 달러 겁니다."

"전 도박 안 해요."

"그럼 그렇지."

"게다가 서류 상으로 같다곤 해도 실제론 안 그렇다는 거 알잖아요. 둘 다 사람이니까."

"그 녀석은 반 사이보근데요."

"클린트."

"아, 알았어요. 그래, 반즈랑 저, 둘 다 사람이죠."

클린트의 대답에 웃어 보인 베켓은 여전히 차분한 목소리로 말했다.

"그럼 둘은 다른 상황인거예요."

그 말에 클린트는 아니다, 틀렸다하고 따지고 싶었지만 그럴싸한 말이 떠오르지 않아 머릿속을 뒤적이던 찰나 노크 소리가 들려왔다. 베켓과 클린트는 나란히 문을 한 번 쳐다보곤 고개를 돌려 서로를 쳐다보았다.

"난 올 사람 없는데. 선생 누구 불렀어요?"

"누구세요?"

베켓이 묻자마자 문이 열리더니 발소리가 들렸다. 클린트는 그 발소리의 주인을 확인하곤 앓는 소리를 내며 얼굴을 양손에 묻었다.

"단체 상담은 4시 부터예요."

퓨리와 나타샤가 들어오는 동안에도 눈 하나 꿈쩍 하지 않고 말하는 모습에 클린트는 베켓을 조금 덜 싫어하기로 마음 먹었다.

"닥터 베켓, 방해해서 미안하지만 바튼 요원을 잠시 데려가야겠네."

퓨리의 말에 베켓은 고개를 끄덕였지만 썩 달가운 표정은 아니었다.

"상담사의 입장에선 클린트의 상담이 끝나기까지 31분이나 남았고, 환자가 현장 임무를 거부하는데 그를 바튼 요원이라 부르는 게 맞는 건지 의문이 드는군요."

"그럼 상담사가 아닌 입장에서 보면 어떻죠?"

나타냐가 물었다.

"자긴 이런데 오기엔 너무 잘 났다고 생각하는 성가신 환자니 얼른 데려가라네요."

"허, 나도 댁 싫으니까 피차일반이네요."

자신이 할 수 있는 최대한 빈정거림을 담은 체 대꾸한 클린트는 의자에서 일어나더니 양팔을 벌리곤 외쳤다.

"데려감을 행하라 하신다."

그 말을 마지막으로 클린트는 방 밖으로 나갔다. 어렴풋이 퓨리가 베켓에게 방해해서 미안하다고 사과하는 게 들리더니 문 닫는 소리가 났다.

“Идиот,”

나타냐의 말에 클린트는 그 자리에 멈춰 그를 돌아보았다. 웃는 것도 뭣도 아닌 미묘한 표정에 마치 뭔가가 씌인 듯한 눈빛. 클린트는 팔짱을 끼고는 벽에 기대선 체 퓨리가 걸어오길 기다렸다.

"제안이 하나 있네,"

"거절합니다."

퓨리가 다짜고짜 본론을 꺼내자 클린트는 일말의 망설임도 없이 대답했다. 퓨리는 크게 신경 쓰지 않는 듯 여전히 무표정하게 그를 쳐다 보며 마치 그가 자신의 끊어먹지 않은 듯이 말을 이었다.

"우리 캡틴이 도움이 좀 필요해 보여서 말이네. 아니, 제대로 말하자면 캡틴을 위해서 도움이 필요한거지."

클린트는 이해가 안되는지 인상을 쓰곤 나타샤에게 눈짓으로 도움을 요청 했다.

"반즈의 상황에 제대로 대처를 못하고 있어."

굳은 표정으로 나타샤가 설명했다. 클린트는 그럼 왜 그가 직접 상황을 해결하지 않는지 구태여 묻지 않았다. 블랙 위도우와 윈터 솔져, 이건 버키-스티브-토니와는 완전히 다른 별개의 일이였고, 클린트에겐 이 일 또한 근처에도 가기 싫은, 최대한 멀찍이 떨어지고 싶은 그런 존재였다.

"그럼 다시 구속하던가."

그렇게 말하면서도 클린트는 스티브와의 충돌을 떠올렸다. 그 고집을 꺽을 사람은 세상에 몇 없을 것이다.

"그럴 수가 없어. 뭐, 한다면야 못 할 것도 없겠지만 로저스 말이 완전히 틀린 것도 아니란 말이지. 법적으로 반즈와 윈터 솔져 사이에 간극이 있어."

"Sir, 솔직히 말하자면 법적으로 이름이 다르다고 뜻을 굽히실 것 같지는 않습니다만."

그 말에 퓨리는 빵 터진 듯 크게 웃기 시작했다.

"맞는 말이야. 그렇지만 로저스랑 붙여놓는게 반즈한테도 좋을 거 같아서 이번엔 그냥 넘어가는 거지. 버키 반즈는 스티브 로저스가, 윈터 솔져는 캡틴 아메리카가 감당 할 수 있을 테니까 말이야,:

"제대로 감당 못하고 있다지 않았나요."

"혼자서 감당할려고 하니까."

그러더니 클린트와 눈을 맞추며 퓨리가 말을 이었다.

"그렇지만 운 좋게도 동거인들 중에서 반즈와 비슷한 경험을 한 사람이 있지."

아, 젠장.

클린트는 앓는 소리를 내며 눈두덩이를 손바닥으로 문질렀다.

"싫습니다. 무슨 정신 지배 동호회도 아니고 그 녀석이랑 친구 먹는 짓 같은 거 안 할 거예요. 애초에 스티브 절친이잖습-"

"스티브는 자기 눈 앞에서 반즈를 잃었어."

나타샤가 클린트의 말을 자르고 끼어들었지만, 그의 눈빛이 이 일에 관련 되는 것조차 고통스럽다고 말해주는 거 같았다.

"로저스는 지금 자기 혼자 살아남았다는 죄악감 때문에 피곤에 찌들었어."

아, 살아남은 자의 죄책감이라. 클린트가 잘 아는, 지금 그의 새 절친이었다.

"둘 사이에 쌓인 일이 그만큼 많아. 로저스가 무식할 정도로 고집이 세니 어련히 풀기야 풀겠지만 지금은 한 사람이 감당할 일이 아니야. 서로에게서 잠시 휴식을 취할 때지."

"서로에게서 잠시 떨어져 있는게 중요하다는거야. 서로를 끌어내리지 않는 선에서 곁에 있어서 줄 안전거리를 지키면서."

클린트는 벽에 머리를 기대었다. 까놓고 말하자면 클린트는 버키 반즈가 어떻게 되는 전혀 상관 없었다. 애초에 모르는 사이고, 요 며칠 지켜본 바로는 우중충하고 심각한 PTSD를 앓고 있으며 분리 불안이 있는 전직 군인인게 척 봐도 친구 먹어서 좋을 만한 사람은 아니었다.

"캡틴을 위해서 부탁하는 걸세."

퓨리가 퍽 진지하게 내뱉은 말에 클린트는 자신의 의견이 바람결의 모래처럼 흩어지는걸 느꼈다.

"신이시여 미국을 축복하소서."

감정이라곤 찾아볼 수도 없는 건조한 목소리로 그렇게 말하며 클린트는 항복기를 흔드는 손짓을 했다.

퓨리는 지친듯이 웃으며 말했다.

"그럼 일이 어떻게 되는지 나한테 보고하도록."

그 말을 마지막으로 클린트를 그 자리에 내버려두곤 나타샤와 함께 나란히 복도를 나아가던 퓨리가 덧붙였다.

"그리고 제발 스타크가 끼어들지 못하게 하도록."

아, 젠장. 토니. 도와주기로 뜻을 굽힐 때만 해도 토니에 대해서 까막히 잊고 있었다.

"잠깐만요! 아니-"

클린트가 방금 전의 결과를 번복할 속셈으로 서둘러 외쳤지만 둘은 보이지 않았다.

* * *

활을 내린 클린트는 체육관의 반대쪽에 걸린 과녁을 살펴보았다. 작게 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 자신의 작품을 찬찬히 뜯어보던 그는 이내 화살을 챙기기 위해 과녁이 걸린 벽으로 걸어가기 시작했다.

"꽤 하네."

갑작스레 들려온 목소리에 돌아보자 팔짱을 끼고는 문가에 기대 서있는 버키가 보였다. 헐렁한게 누가봐도 스티브의 옷 같은 맨투맨에 왜인지 맨발 차림을 한 버키는 인정하긴 싫지만 그래도 꽤나 대단하다는 듯한 표정이었다. 퓨리한테서 버키 반즈를 어떻게 좀 해보라고 명령 아닌 명령을 받은지 채 하루도 되지 않았고, 스티브를 위해서 마지못해 명을 받들기야 했지만 이제와서 생각해보니 대체 뭘 어떻게 해야할지 감도 안잡혔다.

"썩 잘하나 봐?"

"잘?"

어이 없다는듯 내뱉은 클린트는 화살이 깊게 박힌 과녁에 걸린 신문을 가르키며 말했다.

"'잘한다'로는 설명 안되는 실력일텐데?"

버키는 체육관 안으로 들어오면서 주위를 살폈다. 사람, 위험요소, 그리고 마지막으로 출구를 확인. 클린트도 익숙한 행동이었다.

"과녁에 걸린건 뭐하는 새끼냐?"

클린트는 과녁에 걸린 새끼의 눈깔에 꽂힌 화살을 뽑으며 피식 거렸다.

"내 절친."

그러곤 화살촉으로 사진을 두어번 두드리며 덧붙였다.

"실제로 쏘는건 금지라서 말이야."

"절친들 쏘는게 취미냐? 아니면 정신 헤집어 놓은 녀석들만 특별 취급하는건가?"

활을 어깨에 걸던 손이 버벅 거렸다.

"스티브한테 들었던지, 내 파일을 읽었나 보네."

"스티비한테 들었어."

클린트는 기가차다는 표정으로 그를 쳐다 봤다. 그도 그럴게 캡틴 아메리카를 '스티비'라 부르는건 좀 깨지 않는가.

"그러곤 네 파일을 읽었지."

"잘했네. 장하다."

클린트는 다시 준비선으로 걸어가 자세를 잡았다. 그를 뒤따라 온 버키는 2미터 가량 떨어진 곳에 멈춰서서 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었는데 눈빛이 진지한게 불안해보일 정도 였다. 클린트는 그가 대체 뭐 때문에 저정도로 긴장을 한건지 짐작도 가지 않았다.

"뭐, 리퀘스트라도 있어?"

화살을 걸며 클린트가 물었다.

"귀? 콧구멍? 뿔? 30분 동안 눈깔만 쏘아댔더니 슬슬 질려서 말이야."

클린트가 물어볼 줄 몰랐는지 버키는 놀란 표정으로 그를 쳐다 보다가 입을 열었지만 자비스가 한 발 빨랐다.

"반즈 병장님, 캡틴 로저스께서 돌아오셨습니다."

그 말에 곧장 입을 닫은 버키는 서둘러 체육관을 나갔다. 버키의 갑작스런 퇴장에 클린트는 세 가지 사실을 깨달았다.

1) 버키가 불안해 하던 이유는 스티브가 외출을 해서, 즉 혼자 남겨져서 이다.

2) 버키는 스티브가 돌아오길 기다리고 있었고, 오죽 했으면 자비스한테 스티브가 오면 알려달려고 부탁까지 해두었다.

3) 혼자서 기다리는 대신 버키는 자신을 찾아와 성가시게 하는 걸 선택했다.

생판 남이나 다름 없는 자신을 찾아올 정도면 어지간히 혼자 있기 싫은 모양이었다.

클린트와는 완전 반대되는 반응이었다. 뉴욕에 돌아오곤 처음 몇 달간, 클린트는 온 힘을 다해 사람들을 피했었다. 그렇지만, 따지고보면 버키는 쉴드랑 스티브한테 쫓기는 동안 몇 달이곤 혼자서 떠돌아 다녔으니 사람을 피해다니는 단계는 이미 끝났을지도 모르는 일이었다. 이젠 윈터 솔져보다는 버키 반즈이고 버키 반즈는 사람들을 좋아하는 걸 수-

클린트는 그 쯤에서 생각을 내려놓고는 다시 활을 올렸다. 버키에 대해 좆도 모르잖아.

"또 우리 둘만 남았네."

사진을 향해 씁쓸한 미소를 지으며 클린트는 줄을 놓으며 활이 날아가는걸 지켜봤다.

* * *

"뭐 보냐?"

클린트의 물음에 토니는 의자에서 떨어질 듯이 크게 몸을 떨며 놀랐다. 눈싸움이라도 하듯 태블릿을 뚫어져라 쳐다 보다가 뭐라도 던질 기세로 돌아보는 게 만약 토니가 수트를 입고 있었다면 클린트는 크게 좆 됐을 것이다. (토니는 아이언맨 상태일 때 무슨 일이 일어나면 일단 리펄서부터 쏘고 나서 생각하는 습관이 있었다.)

"하여튼 빌어먹을 스파이들 같으니,"

아크 리액터 바로 위를 문지르며 중얼거린 토니는 손에 든 태블릿이 주요 증거라도 되는 듯이 휘적 거리며 덧 붙였다.

"그러니까 내가 이런 짓까지 하는 거야."

"어떤 짓까지 했는데?"

입으론 그렇게 물었지만 클린트는 다시 티비 화면에 집중하며 멈춰뒀던 게임을 재실행 했다. 외계인들이 난도질 당하는 소리가 거실에 열 두 번째로 울려퍼졌다. 그러고 보니 현실에서도 외계인들 죽이고 다녔는데. 깜박했네.

"아무것도."

토니의 대꾸에 클린트는 됐다는 듯 한 번 피식 하고 웃어주곤 게임을 계속 했다.

"그렇지. 그러니까 내가 너는 가만히 내버려 두는 거야."

그렇게 말하며 토니는 클린트 곁으로 다가갔다.

"아무것도 안 물어보니까 얼마나 좋아."

화면에 시선을 고정한 체 클린트가 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"너 또 스티브한테 혼 날 짓 하냐?"

"아니거든."

반사적으로 토니가 대꾸했다.

"이젠 스티브한테 혼 나냐, 안 나냐에 따라서 잘 한 일인지 아닌지가 정해지는 거야?"

"스티브한테 대판 혼 날 짓 하고 있구만. 나한테 괜히 불똥 안 튀게 너 좀 어디 딴 데 가 있으면 안돼?"

"아, 괜찮다니까. 내가 알아서 할게."

"스티브 일이면 어련히 알아서 못 하시니까 내가 하는 말 아니겠어요."

컨트롤러의 버튼을 연타하며 클린트가 말했다.

"이의 있습니다만,"

기가 차다는 듯 토니가 말 할려는 데 갑자기 제 3자가 대화에 끼어 들었다.

"뭐에 이의가 있는데?"

그리곤 무언가 깨지는 소리, 무언가 떨어진 듯한 둔탁한 소리, 그리고 토니의 욕지거리가 순서대로 들렸다. 클린트가 고개를 들자 얼굴을 찌푸린채 문가에 기대선 스티브가 보였다. 토니는 스티브와 자신이 방금 떨군 태블릿 옆에 깨진 체 바닥을 나뒹구는 머그컵을 번갈아가며 쳐다보다가 화난 목소리로 말했다.

"너 진짜! 망할 놈의 스파이들 보다 더 하다니까! 나 좀 놀래키지마!"

토니가 태블릿을 줍기 위해 서둘러 몸을 숙였지만 이미 스티브가 구멍이라도 낼 듯 기계를 노려보고 있었다. 표정이 어찌나 심각했는지 클린트는 게임이고 나발이고 제일 가까이 있는 환기구로 피신 가고 싶어졌다.

"이리 내놔."

스티브가 조용히 말했다. 목소리며 눈빛이 보통 매서운 게 아닌 게 클린트는 토니 스타크, 저 자식이 대체 뭔 짓을 저질렀길래 스티브가 저렇게 반응하는 건지 짐작조차 가지 않았다. 클린트는 보청기를 뺄까 하는 생각이 들었지만 스티브가 빡칠 때면 목소리가 꽤나 커지는 경향이 있어서 크게 도움이 될 거 같지는 않았다.

토니는 스티브를 무시하곤 돌아서서 커피 머신 쪽으로 향하였다.

"좋게 말 할 때 듣지?"

한층 커진 목소리로 말한 스티브가 성큼성큼 걸어가더니 태블릿을 낚아 챌 듯 손을 뻗었다. 이게 일반적인 상황이었으면 클린트는 스티브가 토니가 바람 피고 있다는 증거를 잡은 거라고 생각했겠지만, 이건 일반적인 상황이 아니었다. 자긴 아니라고 연신 빽빽 거려도 토니가 스티브를 얼마나 좋아하는지 클린트는 알고 있었기 때문이다.

"꺼져. 네 일 아니니까 신경 끄셔."

"내 방에 도청기를 깔았는데 내 일이 아니라고?"

화를 참지 못한 스티브가 소리쳤다. _와, 미친._ 아마 토니가 타워 내의 장비들과 자비스를 통해 버키를 감시하고 있었고, 둘이 늘상 붙어다녔으니 버키뿐만 아니라 스티브까지 감시하고 있던 모양이었다. 세상에, 단언컨대 토니 스타크는 클린트가 여지껏 만났던 사람들 중 제일 똑똑한 멍청이였다.

"네 친구 위험하지 말라고 지켜봐주는 건데, 왜?"

아무런 문제 없다는 말투로 토니가 대꾸했는데 지금 제일 하면 안되는 말이었기에 불난 집에 부채질 하는 꼴이었다. 스티브는 그 말을 듣고는 제자리에 완전히 멈춰섰다. 젠장. 클린트는 스티브가 부산스럽고 시끄럽게 굴 때보다 조용할 때가 더 위험하다는걸 알고 있었다. 지금쯤이면 사실 토니도 그걸 알고 있어야 했다.

"그건 내가 할 일이야. 다른 사람 감시 같은건 필요 없다고."

스티브의 목소리가 마치 폭풍우처럼 울렸다.

"아니, 대체, 정신 나간 것도 아니고, 도청기 깔기 전에 생각이란 걸 하긴 했어?"

더 이상 듣고 있기 힘들어져서 클린트는 후퇴하기로 마음 먹었다. 여전히 시끄럽게 울려퍼지는 게임 소리에 숨어 조심스레 소파에서 내려온 클린트는 서둘로 계단을 향했다. 잠작코 고개를 숙인체 부지런히 발걸음을 옮기는 동안에 토니와 스티브의 목소로기 점점 커졌다. 계단 입구에 다다른 클린트는 고개를 들었다가 자신의 앞에 있는 인영 때문에 놀라 넘어질뻔 했다.

계단 입구에 서있던 버키는 클린트에게 양손을 들여 보이더니 이내 오른손을 움직여 입술에 가져다 댔다. 들리는 소리로 보아하니 부엌은 이제 완전 난장판이었다. 스티브는 토니를 보고는 이기적인 개새끼라 소리치고 있었고 토니는 스티브를 위선자라 외치고 있었다.

버키는 서서히 손을 내렸다. 꽉 진 주먹이며 진지한 표정이 그가 지금 두 사람의 말싸움에 온 정신을 집중하고 있다는걸 말해줬다. 부엌에서 의자가 밀리는 소리와 둔탁한 충돌음이 울리더니 스티브가 토니한테 수트를 입고 덤비던가 아니면 꺼지라고 소리쳤고 토니는 스티브에게 닥쳐라고 소리치는걸로 응수했다.

이렇게 심각하게 싸우는게 몇 달만이라 클린트는 고개를 잦게 내젓고는 얌전히 도망가기로 선택했다. 클린트가 그를 지나쳐 계단을 올락는 동안에도 버키는 눈 하나 꿈쩍하지 않고 그저 가만히 멈춰서서 불안한듯 복잡한 표정으로 두 사람의 말싸움을 듣고 있었다.

우당탕 거리는 소리와 욕지거리가 들리더니 토니가 "그래, 꺼지셔. 그 잘난 면상 보는 것도 슬슬 질리던 참이었으니까"하고 소리치는게 들렸다. 클린트는 버키가 지금 토니랑 스티브 사이가 어떻게 되고 있는건지 알고는 있는건지 궁금해졌다. 윗층에 도착한 클린트는 잠시 멈춰서서 아래를 내려다 보았다. 버키는 계단의 맨 밑 두칸에 앉아 벽에 머리를 기댄체 여전히 둘이 싸우는 걸 듣고 있었다.

뭘 어떻게 해야할지 모르겠던 클린트는 그냥 버키를 그 자리에 내버려 둔 체 발걸음을 옮겼다.

* * *

몇 시간 뒤, 클린트는 체육관에서 한 번 더 버키를 보게 되었다. 체육관에 들어오면서도 연신 두리번 거리는 게 그가 진짜로 무언가를 잃어버린 건지, 그냥 길을 잃은 건지 구분이 안 갔다. 클린트는 점심 삼아 먹고 있던 M&M을 내려놓고는 천장에 달린 철제 버팀목을 손으로 짚으며 아래를 내려다 보았다.

"바튼?"

갑자기 튀어나온 자신의 이름에 클린트는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. _나?_ 조금 전 부엌에서 있었던 그 난장판을 같이 목격했다는 거 말고는 난데없이 버키가 자신을 찾을만한 이유가 전혀 없었기에 클린트는 결국 그에게 힌트를 주기로 했다.

"여기."

그의 목소리에 버키가 몸을 돌리곤 고개를 들어 위를 보았다.

"거긴 왜 올라가 있냐?"

수상쩍다는 듯한 목소리로 버키가 묻자 클린트는 피곤해 보이는 미소를 지으며 대꾸했다.

"멀리 서야 더 잘 보이거든."

익숙한 말이 반사적으로 튀어나왔다. 

"어떻게 올라 간 건데?"

클린트가 있는 곳 바로 아래로 걸어온 버키가 물었다.

"내가 모르는 초능력이라도 있어?"

대답 대신 클린트는 곁에 있던 밧줄을 버팀목 아래로 떨어뜨렸다. 바닥으로 길게 늘어진 줄의 반대쪽 끝은 클린트의 허리 근처에 그래플링용 촉이 달린 화살로 단단히 고정되어있었다.

내려온 밧줄을 찬찬히 살펴보던 버키는 이내 고개를 두어 번 끄덕거리곤 다시 고개를 들어 클린트와 시선을 마추더니 잠시 망설이다가 금속이 아닌쪽의 손으로 밧줄을 잡으며 물었다.

"올라가도 돼?"

예상 외의 질문에 클린트는 눈을 끔뻑 거렸다. 그도 그럴게 여탯까지 그의 자리에 올라오겠다고 한 사람이 없었기 때문이다. 환기구나 지붕, 높은 곳들은 보통 그가 생각을 정리하거나 혼자 있고 싶을 때 가는 그만의 장소들이었기에 클린트는 다른 사람이 침범하는 거에 어떻게 반응을 해야 하나 잠시 고민했다. 그렇지만 버키가 평소 그가 높은 곳에 올라가는 걸로 피하는 대화 주제를 꺼낼 거 같지 않았다.

"안 될건 없지."

버키는 대답 대신 고개를 끄덕이곤 시험 삼아 밧줄을 잡아 당겨보더니 만족한 듯 (상체와 팔 힘을 뽐내며) 곧장 밧줄을 오르기 시작했다. 클린트는 순식간에 올라온 버키가 버팀목에 올라 앉는 걸 도왔다. 자리가 별로 없었기에 버팀목 아래로 발을 뺀 둘은 다리가 닿을 만큼 가까이 붙어 앉았다. 클린트가 뭐라 하기도 전에 버키는 알아서 밧줄을 끌어 올린 후 정돈해 옆에 다 두었다.

"올라 올만 하네."

아래를 내려다 보던 버키는 마음에 든다는 듯 중얼거렸다.

"사람들이 성가시게 안 하거든."

"미안."

버키의 말에 클린트는 고개를 내저었다.

"됐어."

클린트는 복싱 링을 내려다 보았다. 한쪽 줄에 누군가 두고 간 수건이 걸려있었다. 아마도 스티브일 테지. 버키는 말 없이 바닥만 내려다 보고 있었다.

"난 왜 찾았는데?"

"그..."

버키는 말을 하다 말고는 한숨을 쉬듯 길게 숨을 내쉬었다. 왼쪽 어깨의 기계가 시작하는 부분을 문지르던 그는 다시 입을 열었다.

"스티브 때문에."

"스티브 때문에? 아니면 스티브랑 토니 때문에?"

버키는 클린트의 물음에 입을 다물었다. 고집스레 입을 다문 표정. 언뜻 보면 멀쩡해 보였지만 버키의 눈은 피곤에 찌든 듯 불안해 보였다.

"스티브...그러니까 그 녀석 관련된 기억은 거의 다 돌아왔어. 그 땅꼬마 녀석이 주사 맞고 캡틴이 되더니 전쟁 영웅이 된 거."

"그럼 된 거 아냐?"

"그게...토니 때문에."

"하긴 걔한테 적응하는데 시간이 좀 걸리긴 하지."

"스티브는 완전히 적응한 거 같던데."

차마 뭐라 설명하지 못할 감정이 가득한 목소리로 버키가 중얼거렸다.

"뭐, 그렇지."

스티브와 토니의 관계에 놀란 사람은 없었다. 그도 그럴게 다들 그 둘이 언제 쯤 정신 차릴려나 생각했으니까.

"둘이 얘기하는 걸 보면, 그,"

버키는 마치 정신이 몸을 버려두고 딴 데에 간 듯 먼 곳을 보고 있었다. 짧게 자른 머리를 손으로 한 번 쓴 그는 다시 말을 이었다.

"걔네 그, 뭐냐, 그런 관계야?"

"한 1년 됐지?"

클린트가 고개를 끄덕이며 말하자 버키는 벙 찐 표정을 지었다.

"뭔-"

버키는 말을 하다 말곤 갑자기 숨이 막힌 듯이 웃기 시작했다.

"여자들한테 말도 제대로 못 걸고, 카터만 보면 눈에서 하트가 나오던 애가 이젠 남자를 좋아하고 벌써 살림까지 차렸다고?"

"남자를 좋아한다기 보단 그냥...토니야. 그냥 토니를 좋아하는 거지."

"난,"

버키는 클린트의 말을 못 들은 듯 말을 이었다.

"그러니까...다시 만날 때마다 스티브는 항상 새로운 길을 찾아서 앞으로 나아가는데 난 그 때마다 계속 그 녀석을 놓쳐."

"리버스 프로젝트."

"그때도 난 그 녀석 곁에 없었어."

버키는 괴로운 듯 인상을 썼다.

"젠장. 매번 놓치는거 밖에 못했어. 놓치곤 뒤쫓아 가는 거지."

클린트는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"스팁브는 지금 네가 여기 있는 것만으로도 기쁜 거 같던데. 개떡 같지만 뭘 어쩌겠어? 과거로 돌아가기라도 하게?"

버키는 고개를 숙이며 한숨을 내뱉었다.

"내가 이 빌어먹을 얘길 왜 많고 많은 사람들 중에 너한테 하는 건지 모르겠다. 난 그냥 스티브랑 스타크 관계가 신경 쓰였던 거 뿐인데."

그 말에 클린트가 키득 거리며 웃기 시작했다.

"내 기록 읽었을 거 아냐? 여기서 너 만큼이나 좆 된 사람이 나 밖에 없다는 걸 네 무의식도 아는 거지."

그 말에 버키는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고는 클린트를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 그러고는 천천히 있는 듯 마는 듯 할 정도로 작은 미소를 지어 보였다.

"다 괜찮다느니 뭐니 같은 뻥 안치고 좆 된 걸 좆 됐다라고 말하는 걸 들으니 새롭네."

"뻥 친다고 좆 된 게 나아지는 것도 아니잖아."

클린트가 씁쓸한 듯 덧붙이자 이번엔 버키가 웃기 시작했다. 

체육관 문이 열리는 소리에 나란히 아래를 내려다 보자 스티브가 들어오고 있었다. 클린트는 버키의 어깨로 슬적쩍 밀고는 손가락을 입에 대었고 버키는 알겠다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 스티브는 뭔가를 찾는 듯 주위를 두리번 거렸다.

"버키?"

자신의 이름이 불리자 버키는 클린트를 쳐다봤지만 여전히 아무 소리도 내지 않았다. 클린트는 버키의 옆에 있던 M&M을 향해 손을 뻗어 단추 같은 초콜릿을 하나 집어 들고는 허리를 펴 과녁을 살폈다. 혹, 뭐라고 할까 슬쩍 버키의 눈치를 보았지만 그는 별다른 말 없이 알 듯 말 듯한 미소를 한 체 고개를 한 번 끄덕였다. 

휙 하며 클린트가 손목을 놀리자 M&M은 공기를 가르며 날라가더니 스티브의 오른쪽 광대뼈를 맞췄다.

"저격 완료."

갑작스런 공격에 펄쩍 뛰며 반 쯤 주먹 쥔 손을 든 스티브가 돌아보자 버키가 외쳤다.

"스티브 로저스, 사망."

그러자 스티브는 마치 진짜 저격수가 없어서 다행이라는 듯 웃기 시작했다. 갑작스럽게 시작 된 웃음은 한동안 이어지다 이내 잦아들었다. 고개를 두어번 내젓은 스티브는 나란히 앉아있는 둘을 신기하다는 듯 올려다 보았다. 그들의 장난에 질렸다기 보다는 그저 피곤해 보였는데 최근 들어 스티브는 기본적으로 피곤한 상태였기에 놀라운 일은 아니었다.

"클린트 짓이지?"

"어."

버키가 밧줄을 밑으로 밀어 떨어뜨리며 답했다. 경이로울 정도로 부드러운 몸놀림으로 버팀목을 내려간 버키는 오른손과 발목에 밧줄을 고정하는 동안 왼팔로 버팀목을 잡아 몸을 지탱했다.

"바튼, 그럼 다음에 보자."

그렇게 말하곤 줄을 타고 내려간 버키가 스티브한테 무어라 귓속말을 하고는 나란히 출입문으로 향하는 걸 클린트는 조용히 지켜봤다. 스티브는 돌아보지도 않고 그대로 나간 방면 버키는 문가에 멈춰서더니 돌아서서 클린트를 올려다 보았다. 그러곤 잠시 망설이다가 그에게 경례를 날려주고는 스티브를 뒤따라 나갔다.

"뭘 이런 걸로."

이젠 텅 빈 체육관에서 혼자 중얼거린 클린트는 M&M을 한 주먹 가득 입에 털어 넣으며 밧줄을 위로 끌어올리기 시작했다.

* * *

"재밌어요?"

클린트는 자신이 지을 수 있는 가장 무해한 표정을 지었다. 베켓의 목소리가 마치 아득하게 멀리 떨어진 것처럼 들려왔다. 다행히도 클린트는 그 먹먹한 소리를 알아듣는데 꽤 능숙했다.

"얼른 제자리 하세요."

"뭘요?"

"클린트. 당신이 내 말을 뚜렷하게 들을 수 있기 전까진 상담 시작 안 할 거예요. 점심을 포기하고 다음 진료 예약들을 취소하게 되더라도 말이죠. 난 당신이 거기 그렇게 앉아있는 동안 볼륨을 낮춘 티비를 보내며 몇 시간이고 혼자 즐길 준비가 되어있어요."

"와, 못 됐다. 진짜 못 됐다. 선생 사실 나타샤랑 쌍둥이 아녜요?"

주머니에서 보청기를 꺼내며 클린트가 불평했다.

"환자의 개그 감각이 돌아옴."

감정이라곤 전혀 없는 말투로 말한 베켓은 펜을 움직이다 마치 뭔가를 생각하는 듯 멈췄다.

"환자의 있으나 마나 한 개그 감각이 돌아옴."

"하여튼 못 됐다니까. 그리고 재미도 없고요."

클린트는 보청기를 다시 귀에 넣었다.

"그럼 내 심정이 어떤지 이해하겠네요."

여전히 건조한 말투였지만 이번엔 조금 전보다 몇 백 배나 뚜렷하게 들려왔다.

"자. 보청기도 안 한 체 상담을 시작할 배짱이 있는 거 보면 잘 지내나 보죠?"

"어떻게 알았어요? 없다고 아예 못 듣는 것도 아닌데."

"저도 쉴드 직원이라는걸 잊은 건 아니죠?"

핀잔 하듯 말하였지만 클린트가 말 없이 잠자코 쳐다보자 베켓은 설명을 덧붙였다.

"눈이요. 평소보다 주변을 더 훑는 게 안 들려서 그러는가 보다 싶었죠."

"와, 마녀네, 마녀."

클린트는 등받이에 몸을 기대며 좀 더 편한 자세를 취했다.

"퓨리가 내가 해줬으면 하는 일이 있다더군요."

클린트가 처음으로 자신의 의지로 개인 얘기를 꺼냈고 베켓은 놀라는 기색 없이 곧장 대화를 이었다.

"임무인가요?"

"임무보다는....따지자면 부탁에 가깝죠."

"어떤 부탁인데요?"

"버키 관련으로 스티브를 좀 도와달래요."

"스티브가 왜 도움이 필요하다던가요?"

"24시간 내내 한시라도 버키한테서 눈을 안 떼고 있으니까요. 퓨리가 보기엔 현상황을 제대로 감당 못한다고 생각하나 보죠."

"그럼 당신이 보기엔 어떤데요?"

"알아서 잘 하는 거 같던 데요."

클린트는 어깨를 으쓱 이며 덧붙였다.

"캡틴 아메리카잖아요. 게다가 반즈 절친이고. 지금 상황을 제대로 감당 할 수 있는 사람이 있다면 두말 할 것 없지 스티브겠죠."

"그럼 당신은 반즈를 어떻게 보고 있나요?"

클린트는 한 번 더 어깨를 으쓱 였다.

"좀...예상과는 다른...그냥 사람? 어깨에 칩이 들어있는 그냥 사람. 아니다, 어깨에 칩이 들어있는 사이보그요."

"사이보그가 아니라는 거 알고 있죠?"

"사이보그거 맞다는 거 알고 있죠?"

그의 대꾸에 베켓은 포기한다는 듯 양손을 들어 보였다.

"그래, 마음대로 하세요."

그러곤 클린트와 시선을 맞추며 말을 이었다.

"당신이 도울려는 사이보그에 대해 말해 보세요."

이번엔 클린트가 양손을 들었다.

"싫어요. 반즈는 삐끗 했다간 누구 하나 죽일 거 같고, 스티브는 지금 머리가 복잡하다 못해 터질 것 같은 데다, 토니까지 얽혀있는데 도와라고요? 절-대 사양이예요."

"그래서 아무것도 안 하겠다고요?"

"아무것도 **할** **필요가 없다는 거** 뿐이에요."

클린트가 강조했다.

"조만간 버키가 다섯 살짜리 애도 아니고 일분일초 지켜볼 필요가 없다는 걸 스티브도 깨달을 거고, 그럼 다시 마음 놓고 스타크랑 꽁냥 거릴 거고, 그럼 다시 만사 평탄 해질 거라고요."

"그렇군요."

베켓은 클린트의 답이 만족스러운 듯 고개를 두어번 끄덕였다.

"좋아요, 그럼 다음 주제로 넘어갈까요? 요즘도 로키 사진에 활을 쏘는데 하루의 절반을 쓰고 있나요?"

"그럼요. 요즘도 로키의 사진을 활로 쏘는데 하루의 절반을 쓰고 있죠."

그의 대꾸에 베켓은 부드럽게 웃어 보였는데 그가 상담사만 아니었다면 클린트는 그 미소가 꽤나 정감이 갈 거 같다고 생각했다.

"좋아요. 50분 남았으니까 그거에 대해 얘기해 볼까요?"

* * *

클린트가 버키를 다시 보기까진 일주일이 걸렸다.

늦은 저녁, 한 손엔 활을 든 체 공동 부엌으로 들어온 클린트는 스티브와 버키가 나란히 식탁에 자리 잡고 앉은 걸 발견했다. 브루스가 뭔가를 만들고 있는지 공기를 가득 매운 향신료 냄새에 클린트의 배가 꼬르륵 거렸다.

"클린트,"

뭔지 모를 요리가 가득한 팬을 테이블로 옮기던 브루스가 말했다.

"저녁 같이 먹을래?"

"난 패스."

활의 끄트머리로 턱을 긁적이던 클린트는 그렇게 대꾸하곤 운동복 바지의 허리를 고쳐 올리며 냉장고로 향하였다.

"응? 뭐라고? '알았어, 간만에 치토스 말고 제대로 된 밥 먹을게' 라고?"

"치토스 무시하지 마."

그렇게 말하면서도 클린트는 스티브의 꾸중에 못 이기는 척 버키의 옆자리에 앉았다.

"치토스에 주요 영양소가 하나도 안 들어 있는 거 알곤 있지?"

"아닌데? 맞는데? 96년이었나? 주요 영양소 바꿨는데 몰랐어? 이젠 카페인, 술, 치토스야."

그 말에 브루스는 말없이 웃었고 스티브는 말이 안 통한다는 듯 고개를 내저었다. 버키는 클린트의 말이 농담이든 진담이든 상관 없는지 클린트가 자신의 다리에 기대 세워 둔 활만 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.

"저녁 먹는데 활은 왜 들고 왔냐?"

클린트가 활을 들고 온 이유는 활이 없으면 몸이 움찔 거릴 정도로 불안해지기 때문이다. 하지만 그 대신 클린트는 이렇게 답했다.

"스티브가 야채 먹으라고 할까 봐. 내 몸을 지킬려면 무장 해야지."

클린트의 대꾸에 버키는 키득 거리며 맥주에 손을 뻗었다.

"스티브 답네."

"이런 말 해서 미안한데 클린트, 여기 야채 들었어."

커리를 적당히 그릇에 담은 브루스는 그릇을 클린트에게 건넸다.

"내일 화장실에서 이걸 먹은 걸 후회 할 정도로 매워?"

수저를 챙기며 한껏 커리 향을 빨아들인 클린트가 물었다. _미친, 브루스 진짜 요리 잘 한다니까._

"버키가 매운 걸 잘 못 먹는 데서 오늘은 별로 안맵게 했어."

탓 하는 게 아닌 그냥 흘러가는 말이었음에도 불구하고 버키는 브루스의 말이 불편한 듯 제자리서 바르작 거리기 시작했다. 아마 사람들이 자기한테 집중하는 게 싫은 걸 테지. 클린트는 그게 어떤 기분인지 너무 잘 알고 있었다.

"뭐, 아무렴. 맛 있으면 됐지. 냇은?"

"나갔어. 아무래도-"

"와. 여기 계셨네."

방 건너편에서도 스티브의 말을 끊어 먹을 정도로 큰 소리로 토니가 말하며 부엌으로 들어왔다. 목소리에 가득한 빈정거림의 연유를 모르겠다는 듯 갸우뚱 거리며 스티브가 돌아보자 짙은 회색 정장에 빨간색 넥타이와 깔끔하게 다려진 셔츠를 입은, 멋을 한껏 부린 토니와 눈이 마주 쳤다.

"어, 토니-,"

스티브가 입을 열었지만 한번더 토니에 의해 말이 끊겼다.

"그게 다야? '어, 토니?' 다른 할 말은 없고?"

얼음장 마냥 차가운 말투에 분위기가 순식간에 어두워졌다. 클린트는 저도 모르게 버키의 눈치를 살폈다. 마치 덫에 걸린 동물 마냥 몸은 굳고 눈은 동그랗게 뜨고 있는 게 안쓰러웠다. 자길 쳐다보는 걸 느꼈는지 그가 시선을 돌려 짧게 클린트와 눈을 마주쳤다. 클린트는 이 상황을 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다는 듯 고개를 살짝 내젓고는 얌전히 고개를 숙이곤 음식을 입으로 날랐다.

"우리 7시에 만나는 거 아니었어? 왜 그, 있잖아, _네가_ 가자고 했던 식당에서?"

다시 운을 뗀 토니의 목소리는 이번엔 불안할 정도로 평온했다. 그 말을 들은 스티브의 표정은 순식간에 혼란스러움에서 죄책감으로 바뀌었다.

"젠장,"

그렇게 중얼거린 스티브는 미안한 듯 서둘러 자리에서 일어났다.

"진짜 미안해. 깜빡했어."

"그래, 그런 거 같더라."

휴대폰에 시선을 고정한 체 스티브를 쳐다보지 않으며 토니가 말했다.

"나 보고 늦는다고 뭐라 하지나 말던지, 위선자 대장님."

그 말을 마지막으로 토니는 엘리베이터를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 스티브는 그가 멀어지는 걸 바라보며 토니를 따라갈 듯 몸을 움직이다가도 곁눈질로 옆의 눈치를 보더니 생각이 바뀐 듯 다시 테이블로 돌아와 앉았다. 피곤한 듯 그가 한숨을 내뱉자 브루스는 말없이 음식이 담긴 그릇을 그 쪽으로 밀어주었다.

"안 따라가?"

차분한 목소리로 브루스가 물었다.

스티브는 잠시 음식을 뒤적이는가 싶더니 한 입 가득 숟가락을 떴다.

"응."

곁눈질로 버키를 살핀 스티브는 다시금 음식에 집중했다. 반 쯤이나 먹었을까, 스티브는 수저를 내려놓으며 마른 세수를 했다.

"자비스가 아무 말도 안 했잖아."

그게 무엇을 뜻하는지는 굳이 설명하지 않아도 다들 알 수 있었다.

클린트는 속이 울렁거리는 걸 무시한 체 음식에 집중하려 노력했다. 제기랄. 퓨리가 맞았다. 스티브는 버키와의 관계에 너무 얽매여서 주변을 전혀 보지 못하고 있었다. 토니와의 관계가 얼마나 엇나갔으면 자비스 마저 말을 안 건단 말인가. 클린트가 터미네이터를 보곤 자비스를 한 달이 넘게 '전능하신 지배자 스카이넷'이라 불러도 자비스가 그를 무시하는 일은 없었다.

충동적으로 옆자리를 살피자 버키는 고마움 반, 미안함 반인 표정을 하고는 스티브를 보고 있었다.

"스티브,"

그가 얼마나 조심스레 말했는지 클린트는 버키의 입술이 움직이는 걸 보지 못했다면 그가 뭐라 했는지 몰랐을 것이다.

"괜찮아. 나 어디 안 가."

스티브는 반자동적으로 답하곤 버키의 어깨를 두들기며 작게 미소 지어 보였다. 순식간에 안정감을 되찾는 모습을 보고 있자니, 버키가 타워에 오고부터 줄곧 스티브의 곁에 찰싹 달라붙어 있는 이유는 안 봐도 뻔했다.

클린트는 묵묵히 그릇을 비웠다. 밥을 먹는 틈틈이 스티브가 복잡한 표정으로 버키를 곁눈질 하는 것을 클린트는 놓치지 않았다.

* * *

"바튼 요원, Sir가 작업실로 와 달라고 하십니다."

천장에서 들려오는 목소리에 클린트는 눈을 굴렸다. 클린트는 소파에 엎드려 있었고 깜깜한 방에선 티비 불빛만이 번쩍거리고 있었다.

"나 바쁘다고 해."

"Sir가 현재 바튼 요원이 뭐하고 있냐고 물으셔서 할 일 없이 누운 체 하우스MD 재방송을 보고 있다고 벌써 알려드렸습니다."

"고자질은 나쁜 거라고 안 배웠어?"

몸을 일으키느라 자세가 바뀐 탓에 목이 뚜둑 거리자 클린트는 앓는 소리를 냈다.

"지금 몇 시야?"

"새벽 네 시 반입니다."

"뭐?"

놀란 듯 눈을 껌뻑 거린 클린트는 벽에 세워둔 활을 집어들곤 운동복 바지의 허리끈을 고쳐 묶으며 문으로 향하였다. 구태여 윗웃을 찾을 필요를 못 느꼈기에 클린트는 그냥 셔츠를 안 입은체 나가기로 했다.

작업실에 도착하자 그를 맞이한 것은 의자에 늘어져 앉아 한 손에는 (아마도 위스키가 들어있는) 텀블러를 들고 있는 토니 스타크였다. 옷 갈아입을 정신도 없었는지 여전히 정장에 셔츠 차림이었는데, 그의 피곤함을 대변하는 듯 셔츠는 구김이 가득했고 소매는 대충 올려 접었으며 빨간 넥타이는 헐렁하게 목에 걸쳐져 있었다. 그 모습을 본 클리느는 불길한 예감이 들어 조심스레 발소리를 죽이며 작업실에 들어갔다.

"날 보고 싶어한다는 소문을 들었는데?"

"업그레이드 버전이야."

책상 위에 있던 무언가를 집어 든 토니는 의자채로 몸을 돌려 클린트에게 손을 내밀었다. 눈빛이 마치 유리 마냥 깨질 듯이 번뜩이는 게, 클린트는 그가 대체 얼마나 마셨는지 가늠 조차 할 수 없었다. 클린트는 토니가 이런 상태일 때 그의 곁에 있는 것을 별로 좋아하지 않았다. 토니를 못 믿는다기 보단, 이런 모습을 보고 있으면 불안해 질 수 밖에 없어서 였다.

몇 걸음 다가간 클린트는 토니가 내민 손에 들린 보청기에 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 자그마한 기계를 받아 들곤 조심스레 살펴보던 클린트는 물었다.

"오늘 밤에 만든 거야?"

"16 데시벨에서 14000 헤르츠까지 들을 수 있을 거야. 수치상으론 확실하지만 그래도 네가 직접 써보기 전까진 모르는 거니 나중에 제대로 후기 알려줘."

"이 정도면 힐이 방 건너편에서 날 죽이겠다고 중얼거리는 것도 들리겠는데. 물론 퓨리가 동시에 소리치고 있는 게 아니라면 말이지."

그 말에 모니터를 훑던 토니가 피식 웃었다.

"배경 잡음이 아직도 거슬려?"

"가끔?"

보청기를 챙긴 클린트는 덧붙였다.

"고마워."

토니는 별다른 대꾸를 하지 않았다. 좋은 생각이 아닌 걸 알면서도 클린트는 토니의 뒤로 다가가 그가 몰두하고 있는 모니터가 뭔지 살펴보았다. 토니는 구태여 화면을 숨기려 들지 않았다. 화면의 영상이 뭔지 알아챈 클린트는 그 자리에 그대로 굳어버렸다. 한 쪽 팔을 베개 대신 베곤 버키의 다리 위에 발을 걸친 체 잠든 스티브. 소파의 끝자리에 기대 앉아 양발을 커피 테이블에 올려 놓은 체 잠든 버키. 그의 진짜 손은 스티브의 발목 위에 놓여져 있었다.

클린트의 눈에야 같이 잠든 절친한 친구 두 명이었지만 그는 토니의 입장에서 둘이 어떤 식으로 보일지, 토니가 어떤 기분일지 대충이나마 짐작할 수 있었다.

"그냥 친구 사인거 알지?"

클린트가 불안한 듯 물었다.

"그럼."

당연하다는 듯 토니가 어깨를 으쓱 였다.

"알아. 안다고. 잃어버린 줄 알았던 절친. 얼마나 절친한 사이였으면 둘이 키스까지 했겠어. 왜, 몰랐어? 아무튼, 그래, 그게 중요한 게 아니지. '지금 상황에 적응하기 위해선 서로가 필요하다', 그걸 아니까 내가 내 저녁 데이트는 희생한 체 새벽 3시에 널 위한 새 보청기나 만들고 있는 거지."

'카메라 단 걸 알면 가만히 있진 않을걸.' 그렇게 말 할려던 클린트는 혀를 깨물었다. _제정신이야, 바튼? 위로는 못 할 망정._

토니의 눈은 이제 불길할 정도로 밝아 보였다. 움켜쥔 술잔이 떨리고 있었다.

"스티브가 그러고 싶다는 데 어쩌겠어."

한번 더 어깨를 으쓱 거린 토니는 다시 모니터의 영상으로 시선을 옮겼다.

"난 신경 안 써."

거짓말도 이런 거짓말이 없을 것이다. 클린트는 토니가 저 말을 어떻게 맨 정신으로 내뱉을 수 있는지 궁금했다. 아마 진짜로 신경 안 쓴다고 믿을 때까지 주구장창 마셨을 것이다.

"토니 가서 잠이나 자."

토니의 어깨 너머로 손을 뻗은 클린트는 손동작으로 홀로그램 모니터를 치웠다. 텅 빈 공간을 보며 눈을 깜빡이던 토니는 한 마디 불평도 하지 않고 그저 텀블러를 입으로 옮겨 독한 액체를 한 모금 더 마실 뿐이었다.

"이거 고마워."

보청기를 내보이며 인사한 클린트는 더 할 말을 찾지 못해 그대로 작업실을 나왔다. 멍하니 계단을 올라가던 그는 자신의 층에서 멈추곤 벽에 기대 선 체 활의 끄트머리에 머릴 기대며 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"바튼, 멍청아, 신경 끈다며."

그렇게 중얼거린 클린트는 비척거리며 방으로 돌아가 늦게 나마 잠을 청하기 위해 침대에 누워 뒤척거렸다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идиот: 바보, 멍청아


End file.
